Contre toute attente !
by FunGay
Summary: Quand Jeff demande des conseils à Sebastian qui est d'habitude arrogeant et égoïste, celui ci décide de l'aider a former a merveilleux couple au sein de la Dalton Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff ne voyer presque plus rien avec ces yeux remplis de larme qui se diriger vers la chambre de Sebatian ou se dernière écouter de la musique. Il frappa d'un coup faible

« Oui ? »

« C'est Jeff je peux rentrer s'il te plait » lui dis-je avec une vois cassante

J'entendais Sebastian éteindre sa musique et se précipité vers la porte . Puis ouvra et me fixa en me voyant avec plein de larme sur mon visage, il me pris le bras, ferma la porte et on se dirigés vers sont lit ou on assoyaient.

« Sebatian j'en peux plus si tu savais il me rend dingue » dit-je en lui sautant dans les bras en pleure

« De qui parle tu Jeff ? »

« Il fait comme si je ne savais pas » Dis-je en me calmant

« Mais de qui? » j'entendais sa voix monter

« Je sais qu'il tien plus a moi qu'il voudrai le faire paraître, mais comme toujours il attend que sa soit moi qui face le première pas »

« Mais tu va me dire de qui tu parle Jeff ! » Dit-il en énervant

Et la j'explosai, toute ma tristesse s'empara de moi et je me remis a pleurai, d'habitude rien m'atteint sauf bien sur pour lui. Et je répondit a Sebatiant avec une vois très douce « Nick.. Je te parle de Nick.. »

Je voyer le visage de Sebatian changer d'expression, essayer de décrypter quelque chose mais il laisser par être rien du tout. Il y avais un énorme blanc et enfin il briser se silence.

« Jeff écoute » Il me regardais dans les yeux et me pris la mais. Puis il repris « Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas »

« Pourquoi ferai tu ça Seb ? » Surpris de sa réaction

« Je vous doit bien sa non ? » Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il poursuivie « Quand j'ai blesser Blaine dans '' Bad'' vous les Warblers vous éte rester a mes côté alors que vous connaissez Blaine depuis plus longtemps, vous avez pris ma défense contre les New Directions mais surtout vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur Kurt et Blaine se n'était pas bon de vouloir les séparer et même si sa mes un coup a mon égaux,ils sont bien ensembles » Il pris une petite pose et continue « Donc je peux bien faire sa pour toi »

J'étais bouche bée, je ne savais pas quoi répondre après tout sa. Encore une fois je lui est sauter dans les bras mais la pas pour pleurais mais pour le remercier. après quelque seconde comme sa je lui est souffler un petit « merci »

Je me détacher de lui et lui lança un magnifique sourire qui répondu tout de suite, puis j'ai continué « Tu propose quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu lui dit pas tout simplement se que tu ressent ? »

« Non, j'aimerai pour une fois que sa sois lui qui me montre vraiment qu'il tien a moi et qui face enfin le première pas »

« Je ne vois qu'une autres solution alors, on va le rentre jaloux »

Quand j'entendais la dernière partie de sa phrase mon sourire s'illumine. Mais oui bien sur pourquoi je n'y en pas penser plus tôt.

« Oui, tu a raison Seb »

« Tu va te rapprocher de moi tout en te rapprochant de lui en même temps »

Je ne compris pas pourquoi je devais me rapprocher de Nick alors que c'était lui qui devais venir a moi. Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulais en venir.

En me voyant perdu Sebatian repris c'est explication « Tu va te rapprocher de lui donc il va vraiment se rendre compte que tu ressent quelques choses de plus fort que de l'amitié, mais il va aussi voir que tu te rapproche de moi donc sa jalousie va faire surface »

« Tu es un génie SMYTHE »

Puis a se moment la mon téléphone sonna c'était Nick ,avant de répondre Sebastian me lança un « Sa commence maintenant » Me dit-il avec un sourire

Moi : Oui ?

Nick : Tu es ou ? Je suis dans la chambre et sa fait 1h que je t'attend

Moi: Oh Nick c'est toi, désoler je n'est pas vu l'heure passer, je suis dans la chambre de Sebatian

Nick : QUOI ? Heu.. je voulais dire vous.. vous faites quoi ?

Moi : Ba..heu.. en faites.. on révise les chansons pour le conseil

Nick :Bon ba je vous laisse alors , le moment ou tu te rappellera qu'ont avaient un film a regarder tu viendra !

Il raccrocha sans même me dire au revoir, j'avais la boule au ventre et Sebatian remarqua mon changement .

« déjà ? Il est vite jaloux le petit Nick quand on touche a Jeff, je lui donne même pas 1 semaines pour craquer » dit-il avec le sourire

« J'espère que tu a raison Seb, bon je te laisse j'aime pas le savoir énerver »

« D'accord, tu m'appelle quand tu a besoin de moi pour m'être le plan a exécution »

« Pas de soucie » Je me lever du lit et partie vers la porte, le moment ou j'allai ouvrir la porte, Thad entra dans sa chambre qui partager avec Sebatian.

« Hey, Salut Jeff, tu aller partie ? Tu es sur que ça va? » me demande t-il inquiet

« Salut Thad, oui je vais rejoindre Nick et t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va » Dis-je pour le réconforter.

Le moment ou j'allai fermer la porte je jeter un dernière coup d'œil a Sebastian et lui lança une petit « merci » qui en guise de réponse mais fait un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa fessais 5 bonnes minutes que j'attendai a la porte de ma chambre que je partager avec Nick. Puis après avoir respirer un bon coup je suis rentrer. Nick était assis a son bureau entrain d'écrire, je savais qu'il m'avais entendu rentrer mais n'a même pas pris la peine de se retourner. J'ai sentie mon cœur s'arrêter une seconde quand j'ai cru apercevoir un tremblement prévenant de Nick. Je me suis approcher de lui, il se levais et rester pendant quelques secondes en face de moi en me regardant dans les yeux. J'ai cru fondre sous ses magnifiques yeux. Puis d'un coup il se précipita sur moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je caresser son dos avec une de mes mains et l'autre étai sur sa taille pour le sentir plus prés de moi. Je sentais ses tremblement se calmer sous mes caresses.

« Je suis la Nick »

Je le sentais se crisper sous mes paroles. Puis à contre cœur il se détacha de moi et alla s'installer sur son lit. Je suis partie mettre un DVD et alla vers mon lit

« Tu ne vient pas avec moi » Me dit -il

« Si, bien sur »

Je m'approcher de sont lit et m'installa, des que me je suis allonger il se colla à moi sa tête sur mon torse, un bras fessais le tour des mes hanche l'autre main se pausa naturellement dans ma main. Je passer ma main de libre dans c'est cheveux tout en les caressants sachant qu'il adorer sa. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après que le film est commencer, je décider de rester prés de lui dans sont lit donc je m'endormais a mon tour dans ses bras.

Le lendemain on ne parler pas de hier soir, on reprenait le cour de notre vie. Je sortait de notre cour de Français et d'un coup je voir Nick parler avec Wes, il avais l'aire bizarre, j'aurai aimer aller voir de quoi il parler mais Sebatian arriva dernière moi.

« Vient on va parler de notre plan de N... » Me dit-il

« Oui oui j'arrive »

« Arrête de le regarder sa te fait plus mal que autre chose »

« Oui tu a raison, allons y »

Nous nous dirigions a Lima Bean afin de parler au calme de Nick sans trop de monde autour,

Sebatian me regarda avec un aire coquin « C'est il passer quelque chose de spécial hier soir? »

« On a été extrêmement proche, nous sommes endormie dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un film » Dit-je avec un sourire que Sebatian ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Dit moi, vous avez seulement dormis ou me cache tu quelque chose ? »

« Malheureusement il ne sais rien passer, il sais rapidement endormie, mais il été diffèrent »

« Comment ça? »

Mon téléphone sonna à cette instant, en sortant mon téléphone mon cœur se mis a battre quand je vis le nom de Nick s'afficher

Jeff : Oui ?

Nick : Tu es ou ?

Jeff : Au café pourquoi ?

Nick : Je peux venir ?

Jeff : Oui viens

Quand je raccrocha je vis Sebatian mort de rire

« Que ce que tu a toi à rigoler ? »

« Rien je penser juste a la tête de Nick en me voyant assied avec toi » Me dit-il en explosant encore plus de rire

* * *

* * *

J'arriver à Lima Bream pour rejoindre Jeff quand d'un coup je m'arrêta en voyant Jeff avec Sebatian mort de rire à . Je sentie mon poing se serre et mon cœur exploser. Je rentra dans le café à contre cœur et ma haine augmenter contre Sebatian depuis hier. Quand j'arrivai à leurs table, un grand silence s'installa et je me sentie mal à l'aise.

Je regarda Nick, et je le sentie mal à l'aise, il arriver même pas a me regarder dans les yeux. Il pris enfin la parole.

« Sébatian... Je ne savais pas que tu étai la ? »

Je n'oser pas répondre mais Sebatian me devança.

« On a quitter les cour ensemble pour aller boire un verre, il ne ta pas prévenu ? »

Nick ne pris pas la peine de répondre et me dévisagea d'un aire d'incompréhension. On parla pendant 10 minutes quand je vis Nick se lever d'un coup.

« Bon, moi je rentre a Dalton » dit-il

« Jeff tu es sur que ça va ? Dit-je vraiment inquiet

« Oui » Me dit il sans me regarder et commença a partir

« A plus Nick » lança Sebatian en rigolant

Nick s'arrêta d'un seul coup puis repartie en serrant les poings.

« Sebatian.. Je vais aller le rejoindre »

« Je m'en douté, va rejoindre ton maître » Me dit-il sèchement

« Sebatian, arrête s'il te plaît » lui dit il énerver

« Va-si »

Je partie énerver contre lui. Je pris l'air pour me calmer et puis je monta dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvris la porte j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain donc j'en déduis qu'il était partis de laver. Je commencer a m'installer dans mon lit avec de la musique dans l'oreille, quand je le vis ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain il me regarda même pas.

« Nick ? »

« QUOI ? » Me dit-il sèchement

« Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? »

« Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Tu es sérieux ? Réfléchie sa sera pas trop compliquer » En levant la voix

« Je ne vois pas, arrête de tourner en rond et soit franc ! » Dit-je énerver a mon tour

« Va demander à Sebatian il doit savoir lui ! »

« Tu es jaloux c'est sa ? » en baissant la voix

« JALOUX ? Tu passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi ! A chaque foix que je t'appel tu es avec lui ! DONC C'EST NORMAL QUE JE SOIT UN MINUMUN JALOUX ! » Me dit-il plus énerver que jamais

Un blanc s'installa entre nous, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais vu Nick autant énerver auparavant. Nick fessais les 100 pas devant moi sans même me jeter un seul regard. Je me leva et m'approcha de lui mais il me repoussa immédiatement et alla dans sont lit. J'allais me lavé pour me rafraîchir quand je rentrer dans la salle de bain j'entendais a travers la porte Nick pleuré silencieusement. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain 10 minutes après, je voyer Nick dormir avec encore mes larme sur la joue. Je me mis dans mon lit et repensa au plan de Sebastian, je voulais que sa change mais pas comme sa, je ne supporterai pas de perdre Nick a cause de sa. J'irai parler a Seb demain. Je me sentie partir et m'endormir avec un mal de ventre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveiller et ma première réaction et de regarde a ma droite pour voir le lit de Nick désert, je me levai de mon lit a toute vitesse pour le chercher dans la pièce puis me dirigea dans notre salle de bain mais toujours personne. J'en est conclu qu'il s'était lever plus tôt pour pas qu'on se croise. Donc j'allais me préparer puis je me diriger vers mon premier cour de ma mâtine. Il était la dans le couloir dos a moi, il se retourna vers moi et nos regarde se sont croiser

* * *

Ce matin je me suis lever plus tôt que d'habitude ne voulant pas croiser sont regarde. Je partie 5 minutes avant que sont réveille ne sonne, pendants l'heure qui suivis en attendant mon première cour de la mâtiner je m'installa a la salle des répétitions des Warblers L'heure des cours se rapprocher donc je me décider de me rapprocher de ma salle. Je savais que j'allai devoir croiser Jeff, un des seul cours ou nous somme réunie était tomber aujourd'hui. Je me retourner et je vis Jeff me regarder, quelque seconde plus tard je santer un poids s'aplatir sur mes épaule.

« Arrête de baver » je me retourna et vis Wes avec un énorme sourire.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Heu.. N'importe quoi » Lui répond-je en rougissant

« Vous vous ete pris la tête c'est sa ? »

J'avais deux solution ou lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité. Par réflexion j'ai décidé l'opinion deux. J'en avais marre de me cacher.

« Oui, hier soir et depuis on c'est pas parler » Il me regarda pour en savoir plus, puis je continuer « A cause de Sebastian, en ce moment je suis mis a l'écart.. »

Puis une voix derrière moi me coupa « Seb ? Il a quoi ? » Je me tourne d'un coup et vis Thad.

« Il c'est pris la tête avec le blondiner, il pense qu'il se passe un truc avec Sebastian » Lui explique Wes.

« Quoi ? Tu es malade ! »

Je tousse un bon coup pour leurs faire comprendre que j' était toujours la.

« Écoute Thad on c'est tous très bien se qu'il se passe sous la couette le soir avec Seb mais je sais reconnaître quand Jeff ce rapproche que quelqu'un d'autre » Lui dit-je

« Vous savais presque rien de se qui ce passe avec Seb » me dit il avec un clin d'oeit puis ils poursuit « Attend je me rappel d'un soir ou Seb et Jeff était dans le chambre et parler »

« Oui c'est la ou nos prise de tête on commencer »

« Seb ma expliquer vaguement comme quoi il allait l'aider par apport a toi »

« A MAIS C'EST LOGIQUE ALORS ! » cria Wes qui lui était devenu silencieux

« De ? » l'interrogea Thad et moi

« Seb aide Jeff a te rentre jalous, c'est tout con »

« Non se n'est pas possible »

« Mais si c'est évident Nick » me coupa Thad

« Les mecs sa fait une semaine qu'on dort ensemble a part hier bien sur, et sa fait une semaines qu'on c'est vraiment rapprocher aussi » leurs dit-je confu

« Réfléchie une seconde Nick ! Sa fait une semaine qui c'est rapprocher de toi mais de lui aussi » me dit Thad

« Il y a deux solutions ou il se fou de ta gueule mais perso je ne croit pas ou il veux tout simplement te faire réagir » continua Wes

« Fait nous confiance un peu » en reprenant Thad

« Okay, donc je doit faire quoi ? »

« Il veux joue tu va joue » me repond Wes

« Oui très bonne idée Wes, rapproche toi de lui et essaye de le faire craquer avec toi »

« Oue vous avez raison, mais je vous prévient les mecs si sa foire se sera a vous de réparer vos dégas » lui répond avec un sourire au coins fière de nous

Après notre petite discutions on se dirigea à notre classe moi et Wes d'un côter et Thad de l'autre. Je rentrer dans la salle

« Vient Jeff » Lui cria-je bien décider a commencer ma mission

Il me regarda avec un air confus ne sachant pas quoi faire puis je lui montrer la chaise a coter de moi. Il s'assit enfin et la prof commence a parler. 1O minutes qui c' était écrouler et je n'avais rien écouter. Je ne fessais que de penser a ma conversation avec les deux potes. A ce moment la mon téléphone vibra. Je regarda vite fait la prof pour savoir si elle me regarda est sortie mon téléphone

Wes : Tu a toute les cartes en mains Nick

Je me retourna vers lui et il me fis un clin d'oeil

Je pris mon courage et posa ma main droite sur celle de Jeff qui lui l'avais sur sa cuisse. Puis me remis à travailler comme si tout était normal, il se retourna vite en sentant se contact de ma main sur le sienne. Et la il retira sa main pour prend la mienne dans la sienne, nos mains était lier. J'entendais des chuchotements derrière nous, je me douter de leurs conversation était sur nous. La poche de Jeff vibra il retira sa main de la mienne et pris son téléphone mais je garda toujours ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Monsieur Starling un problème avec votre sac ? »

Nos regarde on était diriger vers la prof qui venait de prendra la parole.

« Euh.. Non non madame je chercher juste mon livre » Lui repond Jeff nereusement.

« Votre livre ? Mais il est déjà sur votre table »

« Ah ba oui exacte merci madame » De la nervosité il est changer a une énorme sourire innocent

« Comme votre livre est sur la table, vous allez me faire l'exercice

« Oui bien sur »

Il commença a faire l'exercice demander par la prof. Mais une idée mais venu, j'avais envie de joue avec lui, je faire craquer et me rendre fou. Donc ma main qui était toujours sur sa cuisse je la remonter doucement vers le haut de ces jambe. Il commença a rougir donc je mis la main vers l'entre jambe. Il ce mis encore plus a rougir mais fortement cette fois. Et la derrière j'entendais plus de chuchotement et de rire.

« Il vous arrive quoi Monsieur Starling »

« Euh.. »

« Il est juste déconcentrer madame »Wes venais de le cria et tout les regarde qui était chez Jeff se sont tourné vers lui qui se dernière avais un sourire énorme.

« Ah bon ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » continua la prof

Aucun mots ne pouvais sortir de la bouche de Jeff juste un « Pantalon » j 'était mort de rire

« Pantalon ? Vous vous foutez de moi Monsieur Starling »

Il pris ma main et me la serra fort, je ne savais pas si c'était pour me faire mal ou seulement pour lui donner du courage.

« Heu.. Non madame c'est juste votre pantalon qui me déconcentre » Lui dit avec un grand sourire

Il avais une manière de changer d'expression en quelque secondes seulement.

« Et pourquoi mon pantalon »

« Oh rien de grave juste la couleur mais laisser tomber »

« Laisser tomber.. »

Seb la coupa « Il est seulement fatiguer madame faut le pardonner »

Heureusement pour lui la cloque sonna, on avais une heure de pause donc on décida tous d'aller répéter a la salle de répétition. Toujours nos mains enlacer on entra dans la salle, il s'assit sur le canapé et moi je m'allongea sur le canapé la tête sur ces genoux. Il caressa mes cheveux avec la mais gauche et sa mains droite trouva directement la mienne. On d'endormie ensemble, 30mintes après Jeff me réveilla avec des chatouilles. Il y avais personnes dans la salle seulement que nous, j'enfouis ma tête dans son ventre. Jeff brisa se magnifique silence

« Je doit te parler » Je me releva est m'assit a coter de lui, la peur remonter, il me pris la main pour me rassurer mais sa ne marcher pas vraiment.

« Oui ? j'ai fait un truc ? »

« Non non » me coupai-je « C'est moi, j'ai fait un truc que je ne suis pas très fière » mon sourire partie et il le remarqua directement « Ne t'inquiète pas Nick se n'est pas grand chose ».

« C'est a propos de Sebastian ? » Lui demande-je

« Oui plus ou moins, je me suis servie de.. »

Je ne voulait pas qu'il continue donc j'ai presser mes lèvre contre les siennes. C'est sensation était tellement magnifique. Mais il ne répondit pas a se baiser, je commença a me détacher de lui peur de l'avoir brusquer mais il mis sa main sur la nuque pour avoir plus de contact et non l'inverse. Des chuchotement se fessait entendre derrière la grande porte, la porte s'ouvrit et tout les Warblers était la, il se sont sauter sur le canapé ou nous étions assis. On s'embrassa encore devant tout nos amis et sous les yeux de Wes, Thad et Sebastian qui rigola en se tapant dans la main.

FIN !


End file.
